1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a light pointer, more particularly to a multi-purpose light pointer which incorporates an illuminating function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional light pointer includes an elongated housing, an indicating light beam emitting unit disposed within the housing, and a press button mounted on the housing and operable so as to activate the light beam emitting unit in order to emit an indicating light beam from one end of the housing. It is noted that the utility of the conventional light pointer is limited, and that the user may require some additional functions that the conventional light pointer cannot provide.